Little angel
by Infinity journey
Summary: Le mariage de Sam...


« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux m'en détourner, je n'ai pas le choix pourtant ! »

La pluie tombait doucement, les gouttes glissant le long de ses cheveux courts pour tomber devant ses yeux. Le ciel était gris, sinistre, sombre, ce n'était pas une belle journée, oh non.

« Tu sais mon ange, ton papa a rarement été aussi ... perdu, mais je pense qu'elle le mérite, je crois… Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je l'ai déjà dit !»

Sa main touche le sol, l'herbe fraiche et il frissonna, il déposa un petit paquet qu'il avait dans la poche.

« Tient c'est pour toi, joyeux anniversaire mon bonhomme. Papa devrait peut-être arrêté de te raconter toutes ces choses de grands, mais tu as toujours été un grand curieux non ? Et puis a qui tu le répèterais … »

Un sourire triste passa sur son visage, et ses yeux se vidèrent encore un peu de leur expression, reflétant la fatigue et le désespoir qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

« Fraiser nous a quittés, elle est partie elle aussi, une saleté de serpent… le pauvre Daniel, il a dû assister à tout ça, pendant ce temps ton papa se faisait tirer dessus lui aussi, mais elle, elle n'a pas eu ma chance… Ce n'est pas vraiment juste, regarde-moi, je suis seul, et cassie, elle perd encore une maman... Carter au moins elle, elle n'était pas seule pour surmonter ça, et elle le mérite ! Peter il s'appelle… »

Il s'arrêta et grogna en se laissant tomber assis

«Alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas de me demander si je fais une bêtise en restant là à ne rien faire ? Bien que j'adore nos conversations ! Du moins… ma conversation... N'ai-je pas l'air d'un vieux fou ? »

Il secoua la tête et passa la main sur ses yeux légèrement brillant.

« Un vieux fou, seul, voilà ce que je suis, ce que je mérite surement pour ce que je t'ai fait, et pour ce que je lui ai surement fait… »

Il était à présent avachi dans l'herbe, son tee-shirt imbibé d'eau, non il ne faisait pas froid, ou du moins il ne le ressentait pas. C'était une journée d'été, il aurait dû faire beau, chaud, un temps parfais pour un mariage, hélas les invités ne pourrons pas profiter de l'apéritif qui aurait dû se passer à ce moment même à l'extérieur. Daniel devait surement être un peu joyeux avec le verre de vin qu'il l'imaginait déjà avoir bu, pour un toast, carter devais rayonner… Carter, ce n'était plus carter, mais Shana… Sash... machin…

Il passa ses mains sur son visage étouffant un petit cri de désespoir.

« Bon sang ! Qu'es ce que je vais faire maintenant mon ange ? »

Un craquement dans l'herbe le fit se retourné.

Bizarrement aucune surprise ne traversa son visage, ou n'apparut dans ses yeux. un silence s'installa quelques minutes.

« Je vous pensais plus intelligente que ça. » souffla-t-il

Il fut surpris par la dureté dans sa propre voix, et la détresse qui transparaissait en même temps

Il observa son visage, ses yeux rougit, elle devait être là depuis un bout de temps. Sa robe blanche sur laquelle des petites éclaboussures de boue, qui montrait qu'elle avait couru ou marché jusqu'à la, était trempé, preuve que la pluie lui tombait dessus depuis longtemps, depuis sa fuite surement. Elle frissonnait, pale, debout derrière lui. Il l'a senti alors bouger, s'approcher, et finalement elle s'assit a ses coté, silencieusement, seul le choc de la pluie dans les flaques d'eau qui se formaient un peu partout résonnait.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de passer son bras sur ses épaules. Tentant de lui insuffler le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

« Nous sommes DEUX vieux fous, et seuls.. »

Tout en disant cela elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, sa voie était faible mais calme. Jack l'observa, elle paraissait étonnamment sereine.

« Il n'y a peut-être personne d'autre qui puisse nous comprendre. »

Elle ne leva pas la tête et lui ne comprenait pas trop où elle voulait en venir, son discours semblait si triste. Il la sera un peu plus contre lui et posa sur bise dans ses cheveux.

« Et peut-être que rester ensemble serais la meilleur solution pour nous »

Sans bouger il comprit et devina un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. Il sentit un poids disparaitre à l'intérieur, et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la tête la serrant fort, alors, contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, assis l'un contre l'autre, ignorant le froid, la pluie, ignorant le temps qui passe, le cimetière dans lequel ils se trouvaient et profitant simplement de cette plénitude, ce sentiment d'apaisement, qui venait de s'installer, et surement en songeant à cette nouvelle porte qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir...


End file.
